Une histoire de coeur
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Le titre parle delui même c'est un One Shot Tiva qui rode dans ma tête de tavaienne depius un moment déja. Voila bonne lecture et vive les reviews


_**Voilà un One Shot tout droit sortie de mon imagination, quelques petites choses avant, Ziva reçoit la visite de sa nièce de douze ans, Anna qui doit se faire opérer, et cette jeune fille va l'aider dans ses histoires personnelles et pas qu'elle**_

_Une histoire de coeur_

L'officier Ziva David était chez elle, elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain et elle rejoignit son petit ami qui était dans la cuisine, elle pénétra dans la pièce et le vit, et lui ausi la vit. C'était comme ça tout les matins depuis quatres long mois qui leur paraissaient encore trop court à leur gout. Ziva était amoureuse, elle l'était plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle savait que lui aussi l'était d'elle. Ce jour là elle devait partir plus tôt, en effet elle devait se rendre à l'aéroport, pour accueillir sa nièce Anna, elle avait douze ans et la jeune fille devait se faire opérer du coeur et Ziva allait la prendre chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prète à repartir. Lui aussi était d'accord, la jeune fille avait l'air sympa, Ziva lui avait beaucoup parler d'elle.

Z : Il faut que j'y aille Tony, l'avion ne va pas tarder. Tu seras là à notre arrivé?

T : Je ne crois pas mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour rentrer aussi vite que possible, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ta nièce

Z : Tu vas voir elle est super

T : Si elle est comme toi c'est normal

Ziva embrassa rapidement Tony et sortit, sur le chemin de l'aéroport elle se remémora ces quatres derniers mois, elle se souvint de leur premier baiser ce fameux soir où Tony était venu à l'improviste chez elle juste pour lui dire qu'il en avait assez de leurs disputes qui ne les menaient nul part, elle l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout et puis Tony lui avait demandé si il avait une chance. Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse, personne n'était au courant à cause de la règle numéro douze mais ça leur était égal ils étaient bien tout les deux et ces quatre mois.... Ziva ne les changerait pour rien au monde. Elle arriva à l'aéroport, sortit de sa voiture, elle ne dut attendre qu'une demi heure avant de voir sa nièce, elle se dirigea vers elle et la prt dans ses bras

Z : Alors tu vas bien Anna?

A : Je suis un peu fatiguée, l'avion sans doute

Z : Je vois, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

A : Ziva c'est pas la peine

Z : Tu ne discutes pas, la dernière fois que tu t'es sentie fatiguée tu as pris congé à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines.

Ziva emmena donc la jeune fille à l'hôpital, le medecin lui fit passer plusieurs examens mais ne trouva rien d'anormal, il leur parla également de l'opération qui serait à venir. Anna devait d'abord se reposer, ensuite d'ici trois quatre jours elle devrait venir à l'hôpital puis elle subirait l'opération qui lui sauverait la vie

Ensuite elles allèrent à l'appartement de Ziva, Gibbs était au courant de l'arrivée d'Anna et avait accordée quelques jours de congés à la jeune femme, elles étaient donc chez Ziva

A : Alors dis moi le chéri dont tu me parles dans tes lettres tu vas me le présenter?

Z : De quoi tu te mèles toi? Et oui, il rentre tout à l'heure, il a hâte de te rencontrer

A : Oui moi aussi, il a l'air super ce Tony.

Z : Tu as bien tout tes médicaments?

A : Oui ne t'en fait pas, ton père a tout vérifié. Au fait Tony est au courant de qui je suis vraiment

Z : Oui, je lui ai dit, au début il n'était pas ravi mais il a dit que tu étais Anna et pas Ari. Il a dit que tant que tu évitais de lui parler de lui tout irais bien.

A : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention

En effet la jeune fille était en fait la fille de Ari, celui ci avait eu une aventure de laquelle était née Anna, il avait fait en sorte que sa fille ne manque de rien et elle lui en était reconnaissante surtout à cause du fait qu'elle devait souvent aller à l'hôpital depuis ses deux ans, mais quand elle avait su ce qu'il avait fait elle n'avait jamais voulu reparler de lui. Et puis son coeur s'était encore plus affaibli et elle avait du venir aux Etats - Unis et rencontrer les gens que son frère avait tant fait souffrir.

Tony arrva vers dix neuf heure, il embrassa Ziva puis vit Anna, il la salua et fut heureux de voir que la jeune fille ne resemblait pas du tout à son père, elle avait de long cheveux bruns, plus clairs que ceux de Ziva, des yeux noisettes et un teint clair mais il se dit que s'était sans doute à cause de sa maladie, il n'y fit pas allusion, il remarqua juste que durant le diner elle avait prit une bonne demi douzaine de cachet. Le lendemain c'était samedi, donc aucun des deux ne travaillaient, Tony allait pouvoir faire connaissance avec Anna. Ziva dut s'absenter et Tony put discuter avec la jeune fille

A : Ma Tante t'aime beaucoup tu sais, elle m'a souvent parler de toi dans ses lettres et maman m'a dit que tu devais vraiment être exeptionnel

T : Pourquoi ça?

A : Ziva est très spéciale, elle a du mal à se lier mais avec toi elle se livre, en tout cas d'après ce qu'elle écrit dans ses lettres. Et maman m'a dit que tu es le premier dont elle parle ainsi. Mais fais attention à toi si jamais elle pleure à cause de toi ça va barder, je tens à elle c'est comme ma grande soeur et elle s'occupe de moi

T : Je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser Ziva, moi aussi je tiens à elle. Elle s'occupe de toi?

A : C'est elle qui paye mes médicaments, enfin une bonne partie, elle paye aussi l'hôpital quand j'y vais, bien sur grand-père nous aide mais Ziva elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle le doit mais parce qu'elle en a envie

T : Ecoute moi bien Anna, ta tante est super, elle est différente du jour où je l'ai rencontré et je n'ai envie que d'une chose c'est d'être avec elle peu importe ce qu'on pense de nous

A : C'est trop bien, j'adore vous savoir ensemble, au fait je pourrais voir vos bureau

T : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais il faut que tu saches que

A : Oui, motus et bouche cousu

T : Exacte, au fait comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien notre langue

A : Ziva m'a appris, j'apprends plutôt vite, elle a commencé à m'apprendre quand j'avais cinq ans, et j'ai choisit d'étudier les relations internationales plus tard,

T : En tout cas c'est super que tu sois là.

Ziva rentra une heure plus tard, elle fut ravie de voir Tony et sa nièce en pleine discussion. Elle adorait ce spectacle.

Le lundi suivant, Tony était déja au travail quand il vit Ziva arriver en compagnie d'Anna, la jeune fille fut agréablement surprise de voir l'ambiance détendue qui régnait au bureau du NCIS. Gibbs se présenta à la jeune fille et lui non plus ne fit pas attention au fait qu'Ari était son géniteur, Anna était très gentille avec tout le monde et elle ne parlait pas de lui

Trois jours plus tard, Anna était à l'hôpital pour des tests préopératoires, elle allait plutôt bien, elle n'était pas nerveuse ni anxieuse. Pendant que Tony était au travail Gibbs reçut la visite du père de Ziva, il fut étonné et ne comprit pas pourquoi, il décida d'appeler Ziva mais il tomba sur sa messagerie, il se demanda se qui se passait, d'abord son père et ensuite la messagerie. Le directeur du Mossad redescendit du MTAC dix minutes plus tard, il lança un regard noir à Tony puis Gibbs lui lança à nouveau ce regard. Il se dit que ce n'était pas bon, deux regards noirs en dix secondes, ce n'était pas bon. Le directeur quitta le NCIS, Gibbs fit signe à Tony de le suivre dans son bureau sous l'oeil intérrogateur de Mcgee

_Dans l'ascenseur_

Gibbs appuya sue le bouton arrêt de la cabine, puis il fit face à Tony

G : Je viens d'avoir une discussion très intéressante avec le directeur David, je suppose que tu sais de quoi il s'agit

T : Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée là dessus

G : Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

T : Tu oublies tes propres règles maintenant, le douzième : Les relations entre collègues sont interdites

G : Oui, mais j'ai aussi instaurer la treizième : Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes

T : Tu es en colère pourtant

G : Oui je le suis, je le suis parce que ni toi ni Ziva ne m'avez fait assez confiance pour me parler et qu'à cause de ça, son père veut la ramener en Israel

T : Il ne peut pas faire ça

G : Est ce que tu l'aimes?

T : Je.... Oui je l'aime plus que tout

G : Alors ramène la

Gibbs avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais Tony savait ce que Gibbs avait en tête, lui non plus ne voulait pas que Ziva parte, alors Tony sortit de la cabine et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'appartement de Ziva et il ne vit pas que Gibbs avait un grand sourir sur les lèvres

A l'appartement Tony ne vit personne, il se dirigea alors vers l'hôpital, sur la route il repensa à cette nuit où il avait rendue visite à Ziva sans la prévenir

**Flash Back**

T : Je sais que je suis un crétin par moment et sans doute même plus souvent que ce qu'il faudrait. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de nos disputes mais j'ai aussi besoin de sentir que je compte pour toi, même si je suis un vrai idiot. Alors est-ce que j'ai le droit à une chance?

Z : Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis imaginer ce moment

**Fin Flash Back**

Tony arriva dans la chambre d'Anna

A : Tu es venu

T : Anna est ce que tu sais où est Ziva?

A : Oui, elle est passé me voir en disant que mon grand père lui a ordonné de repartir en Israel, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix alors...

T : Où est elle?

A : J'ai promis de ne rien dire

T : C'est vrai tu tiens toujours tes promesses;

A : Par contre je peux te montrer

Sur ces mots, Anna sortit son portable de sous les draps, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir, mais elle devait montrer à Tony où était Ziva

Celui ci lut un SMS que Ziva avait envoyé à sa nièce

_Anna, je t'adore tu le sais mais je ne veux pas que Tony ait des ennuis à cause de moi, je suis sure qu'il te trouvera un endroit où dormir en attendant que tu ailles mieus. Mon avion décole dans deux heures. Ne lui dit rien je t'en pris_.

A : Elle t'aime tu le sais, mais elle ne veut pas te causer des ennuis

T : Oui mais c'est elle que je veux le reste ça m'est égal

Tony quitta la chambre de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers l'aéroport, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation mais Tony sourit à l'idée de penser qu'il conduisait encore plus vite que Gibbs et Ziva réunit à ce moment précis. Mais il ne devait surtout pas rallentir, il devait l'empêcher de partir, il le devait.

Il arriva rapidement à l'aéroport, il sortit de sa voiture et demanda le numéro de la porte d'embarquement pour l'Israel. Il la chercha pendant de longues minutes puis il la vit, elle lui tournait le dos mais il la reconnaitrait entre mille, il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Tony remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle ne recula pas, elle le laissa faire et l'entourra de ses bras elle aussi, ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes puis Tony releva doucement la tête de sa compagne.

T : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Z : Il faut que je parte, tu le sais, mon père veut que je rentre et puis Gibbs....

T : Sincèrement je n'en ai rien a faire de ton père, tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions toi même et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes là.

Z : Tu ne connais pas mon père, il est capable du pire pour avoir ce qu'il veut

T : Je n'ai pas peur, Ziva, je t'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça pas même ton père

Z : Et Gibbs dans tout ça?

T : Il m'a passé un savon, non pas parce qu'on est tout les deux mais parce qu'on ne lui a rien dit donc on peut dre que c'est réglé avec lui

Z : Je ne veux pas partir Tony

T : Alors reste

Z : Il faudrait que je parle à mon père

T : Alors tu restes?

Z : Seulement si tu me pardonnes d'avoir voulu fuir

T : Aucun soucis

Le lendemain ils se trouvaient chez Ziva comme d'habitude, ils étaient encore au lit, ils devaient se lever pour voir Anna car s'était le jour de l'opératon. Ziva dormait encore et Tony la regardait dormir, il se leva doucement sans la réveiller il devait lui parler sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche. Il qutta l'appartement au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, après s'être habillé. Il téléphona à Gibbs et lui demanda le renseignement qu'il lui fallait, il lui donna, et ensuite il pass un savon à Tony pour ne pas avoir prévenu avant que Ziva restait.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'endroits où il devait aller, il pénétra dans le grand bâtiment, prit l'ascenseur et traversa le grand couloir, puis il arriva devant la porte, il frappa, au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit

T : Bonjour directeur David je dois vous parler

D : Que faites vous ici, Ziva est repartie

T : Non elle est restée et je compte bien faire en sorte qu'elle reste, et vous n'avez rien à dire, elle est adulte et elle sait ce qu'elle fait

D : Vous n'êtes pas fait pour elle

T : Elle est parfaite pour moi, je n'ai rien à changer chez elle, je la prends telle qu'elle est et je ferais en sorte qu'elle reste toujours comme elle est. Et oui, je sais que je ne suis pas parfaits mais je le suis pour elle, car je sais que je sais que je la rends heureuse comme elle me rend heureuse.

D : Elle va repartir avec moi

T : Non, elle reste ici, je le sais elle me l'a dit et je lui fais confiance. J'aime votre fille et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, et vous n'y changerez rien

Sur ces mots Tony quitta la chambre d'hôtel, il ferma la porte, puis il commença à marcher et il la vit

T : Ziva ! ecoute je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en mêler mais je le devais je dev....

Il ne put finir sa phrase Ziva l'embrassait, il la tenait par la taille et ne voulait plus la lacher, elle s'écarta de lui au bout d'un assez long moment

Z : Je t'aime Tony et tu as raison tu es parfait pour moi et je ne te changerais pour rien au monde

T : Tu as entendu?

Z : Oui, tout mais je suis heureuse que tu lui ai parler

D : Ziva !!

Z : Je te rejoint en bas

Au bout d'une demi heure elle le rejoignit, Tony commençait à s'inquiéter, il la vit s'approcher de lui, elle avait l'air inquiète

T : Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Z : Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne paierait plus les soins d'Anna si je ne rentrais pas

T : Quoi, et l'opération?

Z : Elle est déja payé ce n'est pas un problème mais les médicaments qu'elle devrait prendre après, sont chèrs et sans eux elle peut mourir

T : Qu'est ce que tu as dit

Z : Que je ferais venir ma belle soeur ici le temps qu'Anna guérisse, et que je paierait les médicaments mais je ne vais pas pouvoir Tony

T : Je t'aiderais, je vais t'aider, c'est promis, ta belle soeur, Vali c'est ça?

Z : Oui

T : Elle va pouvoir venir ici j'ai un ami qui va pouvoir la faire entrer, ce ne sera que temporaire, quelques mois, seulement mais elle va pouvoir venir et pour les médicaments j'ai quelques économies et je vais t'aider Ziva

Z : Je savais que tu étais génial

Tony et Ziva se rendirent à l'hôpital pour voir Anna, elle était déja en salle d'opération. Au bout de quelques heures elle sortit, le médecin leur annonça que tout s'était très bien passé, et que le plus dangereux était passé.

_Quelques semanes plus tard_

Vali était arrivé au Etats - Unis et elle vivait avec Anna dans un appartement pas très loin de celui de Tony et Ziva qui avait emménagé ensemble, désormais tout le monde était au courant mais ils s'en moquaient ils étaient heureux.

Ils aidaient toujours à payer les médicaments d'Anna mais la jeune n'en avait plus besoin que de deux ou trois. Tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Vali avaient trouvé un travail à l'ambassade et était traductrice, et ils lui avaient offert un poste permanent, elle était heureuse, ça lui plaisait de vivre ici.

Un an plus tard Tony et Ziva se marièrent devant leurs ami et la famille proche qui ne compta pas le directeur David. Et quelques mois plus tard Ziva donna naissance à Nathan Davd Dinozzo, un petit garçon en parfaite santé qui faisait la joie de ses parents et qui était sans doute très aimé par eux mais aussi pas son parrain Leroy Jethro Gibbs


End file.
